


Spring Cleaning

by BabyDracky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meme, The Household Chores Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles came to Derek to help for the spring cleaning, little did he know that spring wasn't the best season to temps Derek's temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for My Household Chores Meme @ LJ  
> For Oximore  
> Prompt: Spring cleaning.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Stiles was lying on the bed, still trying to catch his breath, hatching all over.  
“You came all over my back”, he whispered to the dark room.  
“Yes”, answered Derek, sleepily, not bothered in the last.  
“Twice!” accused Stiles.  
“Indeed”, added Derek.  
“This is gross, man! Really, really gross!” went on Stiles, his head resting on the soft pillow.  
Stiles still didn’t know what happened. Okay, he kind of knew what had happened because he was still covered in semen, but he didn’t get why. He came to Derek’s to help the man make his spring cleaning, and God knows the guy’s house needs it, and he was now the one being all dirty! Not that the house was cleaner in the first place. He didn’t have time.  
“What was that for?” he cried at last when he felt that Derek was actually falling asleep.  
The big bad wolf growled. Stiles wasn’t in the last scared.  
“You know why” Derek answered baillant.  
“I know?” answered Stiles offended “No, I don’t!”  
“Spring mating,” answered Derek unaffected.  
“Spring mating? Spring mating? I’m pretty sure I said “Spring cleaning” at your door! Cleaning, not mating!”  
“I told you not to come,” said Derek looking at him now.  
“You’re the one who actually made me come,” answered Stiles trying not to smile.  
“Twice,” Derek answered laughing.  
Even if he was kind of angry, Stiles did love when Derek smiled and laughed.  
“Couldn’t have you found something less disgusting for the whole “DO NOT APPROACH MY VIRGIN BOYFRIEND”?” asked Stiles still not daring to move.  
“Could have been worst”  
“No, it couldn’t!” shrieked Stiles.  
“I could have come all over your pretty face,” whispered Derek dirtily.  
Stiles gaped.  
“Fancy a shower?” asked Derek now fully awake.  
“And not dirtying Stiles again?”  
“Nope! Just cleaning”  
 _That was going according to plans! AWESOME!_  
At least, it went according to plans, until Stiles felt Derek’s tongue across his back. Let’s hope this spring mating doesn’t actually last the whole spring season. Spring matin, summer cleaning then!


End file.
